Fantasia!
by Triele
Summary: Safado! Era isso que ele era. Um tremendo de um safado! - Wincest - PWP?
1. Chapter 1

Não são meus, não ganho nada.

Aviso: Wincest, PWP?, linguagem obscena, descrição abusiva da sexualidade alheia, enfim a boa e velha pornografia com altíssimo teor de sacanagem.

Essa fic é um momento deletado de LNO! Era pra ser uma fantasia do Dean que eu acabei substituindo por outra ideia, a primeira parte dela, duas ou três páginas, estava escrita já a um tempão, eu resolvi resgatar e dar continuidade como uma oneshot PWP!, só pelo prazer de escrever putaria!

E é exatamente o que essa pequena história é, um mero exercício de putaria, que eu escrevi por que _**eu gosto!**_ Sem nenhum outro objetivo além de me agradar e agradar umas amiguinhas sem-vergonha iguais a mim! Não tenho pretensão nenhum aqui além dessa!

Divirta-se comigo!

_Sinopse: Safado! Era isso que ele era. Um tremendo de um safado!_

-SxD-

Sam não estava gostando nada daquilo, não senhor, nem um pouco.

Não sabia o que era pior. Se o que estava vendo ou se o que estava sentindo. Ou os dois, porque o que estava vendo era a fiel representação do que estava sentindo.

Olhou sua imagem no espelho novamente e suspirou contrafeito, não devia ter se deixado convencer, mas não tinha tido muito argumento, e o pior é que não dava pra negar, estava ali na sua frente, seu corpo o desmentia e dizia que estava sim gostando, e muito!

Olhou para baixo, admirando o próprio pênis intumescido, grande demais para caber dentro da peça, esticando o tecido, a cabeça vermelha e inchada apontando por entre a renda delicada da calcinha.

Era de renda. Vermelha, claro! Dean não podia ter escolhido uma cor mais discreta, se bem que o modelo era elegante, meio larga dos lados, quase um shortinho, mas não deixava de ser uma calcinha!

De renda!

Vermelha!

_Puta merda! Puta que o pariu!

Sabia que a meia de seda que ele fez Dean usar não ia sair barato!

_Porra, mas podia ser preta pelo menos! Vermelha?!

Depois pensou que importância tinha a cor, se ele estava ali enfiado no banheiro excitado até doer por que estava vestindo uma calcinha? Puta merda, uma calcinha!?

E o pior é que tinha mais!

Obviamente era um conjunto.

Ficou segurando a camisetinha de um tecido brilhante, vermelho e macio, com a mesma renda da calcinha enfeitando os detalhes, de delicadas alcinhas. Aquilo ia marcar cada detalhe do seu tórax, ia ficar ridículo com os braços musculosos, o peito largo, e o umbigo de fora já que a blusinha parecia meio curta.

Decidiu que não, nem fodendo ia vestir aquilo. A calcinha tudo bem, era meio que um fetiche mesmo, já tinham até falado naquilo antes, meio em tom de brincadeira, mas a blusinha era sacanagem de Dean.

Só podia ser!

Se olhou de novo no espelho, tentou arrumar o pinto e enfiar pra dentro da renda, ajeitou o tecido cobrindo melhor o púbis, virou de costas e torceu o corpo, deu uma boa olhada na bunda, um lado estava mais enfiado que o outro, ficava esquisito daquele jeito, com uma banda da bunda mais pelada que a outra.

Enfiou o dedo pela lateral e foi ajeitando, olhou de novo e conferiu a simetria, deu mais uma puxadinha pelo cós fazendo a peça subir mais um pouquinho e deixar mais da poupa da bunda de fora. Agora sim estava bom, e ele era um puta de um safado sem vergonha, que estava morrendo de tesão e vontade de dar o rabo só porque seu irmão mais tarado ainda, o fez se meter dentro de uma porra de uma calcinha.

É.

Estava gostando mesmo!

Estava duro que nem pedra, metido dentro da renda delicada. Se olhou outra vez, virou de frente e deu outra conferida no pinto duro que estava escapando de novo, passou os dedos pela glande se arrepiando com o próprio toque, e colheu a gota de líquido seminal que brotava insistentemente formando um filete pegajoso entre a ponta do pênis e seus dedos, mas um indício do seu corpo traidor, que estava adorando aquela putaria que Dean tinha inventado.

Melando a calcinha! Literalmente!

Como se precisasse melar as calcinhas para mostrar que estava com tesão! A cabeça do pau duro bisbilhotando pelos detalhes da renda já era prova mais que incontestável.

Mais a blusinha não ia por mesmo!

Pegou sua própria camiseta larga e vestiu puxando e esticando a barra, se cobrindo. Abriu as pernas e inclinou o corpo pra frente dando uma conferida nas bolas, ajeitando-as dentro da peça. Ok, estavam seguras por enquanto, mas definitivamente faltava pano ali. Quando começasse a se mexer não ia dar para garantir o bom comportamento delas.

Dean bateu na porta e o chamou.

_Sam, tá demorando cara!

_Espera porra!

_Ah princeso...vem logo que eu tô doido pra meter a mão dentro da sua calcinha!

_Vai se foder! Princeso é a puta que te pariu!

Dean riu e continuou ronronando contra a porta, caprichando na safadeza, fazendo Sam se arrepiar lá dentro.

_Vou meter a mão por dentro da sua calcinha e vou fazer um monte de safadeza com você, vou puxar de lado pra morder sua bunda! Vou meter a língua bem lá atrás, bem no meio! Mas você tem que sair daí!

Dean torceu a fechadura constatando que a porta estava trancada, voltou a sussurrar para a madeira.

_Sammy, vem que eu quero tirar sua blusinha e chupar seus peitinhos!

"_Ai caralho!"_

_Vem, amor, sai daí logo que eu não tô mais aguentando de tesão!

Sam abandonou a resistência de vez depois de ouvir isso. Arrancou a camiseta, vestiu a blusinha rápido, todo afoito , sem se preocupar com o umbigo de fora nem com os pelos pubianos que podiam estar escapando pela calcinha, vestiu de novo a camiseta por cima da blusinha, deu uma última conferida na bunda coberta de renda vermelha, deu mais puxão na calcinha enfiando só mais um pouquinho no rego. Já estava de calcinha mesmo, que é que tem mostrar mais um pouco da bunda?

Abriu a porta dando de cara com Dean escorado no batente.

_Dean...

_Ah Sam, porque não pôs a blusinha?

Sam rodou os olhos para cara de decepção que ele fez pra camisetona larga, acabou puxando a gola da camiseta e meio a contra gosto mostrou a alça rendada da blusinha escondida por baixo. Dean sorriu e olhou para baixo, pedindo com os olhos para ver o resto, Sam levantou a camiseta, mas só a lateral, mostrando um pedacinho da renda na lateral do quadril.

Andou até a cama, com passinhos muito mais delicados do que o normal, tentando evitar a fuga das bolas pela renda exígua, cruzou os braços da frente do peito e se fingiu de irritado.

_Isso é coisa daqueles desenhos de sacanagem que você curte, né? Aquele negócio esquisito de japonês!

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele, depois deu de ombros.

_Tá bom! Você não tá afim, entendi.

Dean se jogou na cama, cruzando os dedos embaixo da cabeça, fechou os olhos.

_ Pode tirar.

_Dean...

_Não esquenta Sam, não tem problema. Não tá afim não tá! Tira lá, eu espero.

Sam bufou, e puxou uma das mãos dele pelo pulso, forçando contra a frente da camiseta, esfregando no sexo duro.

_Eu tô afim, seu babaca tapado! Tô duro de doer, só tô com vergonha. Não percebeu, não?

Dean abriu um olho e sorriu, usou a mão que o tocava para erguer um pouco a camiseta e espiar por baixo como se estivesse bisbilhotando escondido.

_Wow!

Se ajoelhou na cama, acariciando seus quadris e subindo as mãos de leve, levando a camiseta junto.

_Tá com vergonha Sammy? Não fica não, porque você tá uma delícia assim!

Sam olhou para cima para fugir do seu olhar, mas deu de cara com o grande espelho estrategicamente posicionado na cabeceira da cama.

_Caralho, Dean! E esse tamanho de espelho? Só vai dar eu de calcinha de rendinha!

_Éeeh! – foi a resposta empolgada dele – só vai dar você dentro dessa calcinha e eu te comendo a noite inteira! Falei que esse lugar era o máximo!

Dean se ergueu mais nos joelhos fazendo a camiseta deslizar pra cima até os ombros de Sam a puxando e jogando no chão, se afastou e olhou-o inteiro.

_Porra cara, você tá gostoso pra caralho!

_Tô ridículo!

_Tá um tesão!

Tocou com a ponta do dedo, por cima do tecido fino o mamilo enrijecido, desceu com a outra mão e acariciou a extensão do seu sexo por cima da renda da calcinha.

Sam continuou olhando a cena pelo espelho, os lábios entreabertos, a respiração acelerando, os batimentos cardíacos subindo, excitado e envergonhado pela sua figura de ombros largos, braços musculosos e peito definido mal coberto por uma blusinha delicada ao extremo. Estava devidamente impressionado com a clareza de detalhes dos corpos refletidos.

_Vem cá Sammy, deita!

Dean o puxou delicadamente pelo braço até ele se deitar alternando olhares entre o Dean real e o Dean do espelho que se inclinava suavemente sobre seu rosto, enquanto corria a mão de leve sobre seu corpo coberto pelo tecido leve, pontuando beijos nos lábios entreabertos.

_Deus do céu, como você é lindo!

Sam riu e o puxou pelas axilas trazendo seu corpo, alinhando-o entre as pernas.

_Eu tô igual a uma bicha depravada isso sim!

Dean pairou sobre ele sério.

_Não fala assim Sam, não é assim.

Dean se deitou ao seu lado desencaixando seus corpos.

_Você se sente assim mesmo? Quando a gente brinca com essas...fantasias?

Sam se virou na cama ficando de frente para ele.

_Não. Não de verdade!

E não era assim que se sentia de fato.

_É só estranho às vezes. Não sei. É estranho por que eu não tenho limites com você Dean!

Dean acariciou seu rosto e o beijou.

_Também não tenho Sam. Não com você, sinto que posso falar qualquer coisa, fazer qualquer coisa, pedir qualquer coisa. Mas é só com você! Só com você!

_Isso assusta.

_É, me assusta também, mas é bom não precisar pensar em nada, só...sentir!

Esticou a mão e pousou sobre o estômago de Sam, acariciou, escorregou pelo ventre musculoso até o cós da peça íntima tão estranha no corpo masculino, e por isso mesmo tão erótica, envolveu seu sexo.

_Só sinto essas coisas com você. Por você.

Deslizou a mão pelo quadril estreito

_Você sabe que também pode me falar qualquer coisa né, Sam?

Sam balançou a cabeça concordando.

_Até "não".

_ Não quero falar não, Dean! – Sam respondeu de modo angustiado, toda a intensidade do desejo refletida na voz rouca, nas mãos fortes que envolveram Dean novamente puxando-o sobre seu corpo - É isso que assusta tanto, quero experimentar tudo com você. Quero que você me ame!

Dean respondeu beijando-o de maneira apaixonada, enfiando a mão nos seus cabelos e puxando, mordeu seus lábios, beijou seu rosto, arranhou seu queixo com os dentes, lambeu um caminho sedento pela linha do maxilar até a orelha.

_Vou te amar, Sam. Vou te amar como você quiser, do jeito que você quiser!

Sam se esticou pra trás gemendo, virando o rosto no travesseiro, oferecendo o pescoço para Dean, que o beijou, depois chupou e lambeu.

Dean desceu mordiscando a pele do ombro, mordeu o peito dele por cima da lingerie, lambeu o mamilo que espetava o tecido, escorregou a boca pela seda vermelha até o ventre, o umbigo exposto, rodeou com a língua, projetou a ponta e enfiou ali, Sam se retorceu na cama. Dean lambeu os pelos ao redor e para baixo, até o cós, lambeu a pele ali também de um lado ao outro até o osso protuberante do quadril, adorava mordiscá-lo ali e ver como ele se arrepiava e contorcia em reflexo, brincou demoradamente no seu ventre com a boca, beijando, lambendo, mordendo ou só pairando os lábios roçando de leve a pele arrepiada.

Virou Sam na cama suavemente, se inclinou sobre ele se roçando contra a curva da sua bunda, beijou seu pescoço enquanto corria as mãos pela sua cintura empurrando a seda e enfiando as mãos por baixo, ondulando o quadril, roçando sua ereção coberto pelo tecido fino da cueca branca que usava, um contraste marcante com o vermelho vivo das roupas de Sam.

Dean se ergueu, sentado sobre as coxas de Sam, apertou a carne das nádegas que a calcinha não cobria, apertando entre os dedos.

_Ai que delícia!

Enfiou as mãos por baixo da renda alisando e amassando a carne rija, puxou a calcinha pra cima enfiando mais na bunda, deixando as duas meias luas mais expostas, escorregou nas coxas de Sam e enfiou o rosto entre elas tentado beijá-lo ali no meio.

Sam arfou e empinou o quadril, Dean se dedicou a mordicar a pele fazendo Sam se arrepiar e gemer quando mordia mais forte.

Dean segurou de novo as nádegas com os polegar e afastou-as, enfiou a língua pelo rego tentando atingi-lo no ânus, apenas conseguindo roçá-lo através do tecido. Ergueu a calcinha e puxou para o lado.

_Segura assim baby, pra eu te provar.

Sam puxou uma perna dobrando o joelho enquanto com a mão puxava a calcinha de lado, facilitando o acesso, Dean se enfiou entre suas coxas inclinando-se e se posicionando melhor, a língua finalmente encontrando seu objeto de desejo, lambendo Sam bem no ânus, nenhuma barreira entre o sabor enlouquecedor de Sam e sua língua, os dedos abrindo a carne o máximo possível, a boca beijando com lasciva as pregas apertadas, devorando o botão delicado e pulsante fazendo Sam se esticar e se empinar, a cabeça erguida, os olhos pregados no espelho vendo a cabeça loura se movendo sobre sua bunda, pra cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo, o movimento refletido pelo espelho sincronizado com seus sentidos, seu corpo pulsando na velocidade da língua quente.

Seus pensamentos ficando lentos, confusos e quentes.

Dean voltou a deslizar sobre ele encaixando o peito nas suas costas e os quadris contra sua bunda voltando a se roçar contra ele enquanto suas mãos alisavam os quadris subindo pelas laterais, sentindo a maciez da seda fina e a textura da pele quente nas palmas das mãos.

_Vira de novo amor...

Sam se virou voltando a deitar de costas, de frente para Dean que se ajeitou entre suas pernas, o corpo curvado, as mãos não coxas dele, correndo afoitas pelos músculos até as virilhas, para cima do tecido, as pontas dos dedos roçando envolta do pênis intumescido que forçava e esticava a renda sem tocá-lo de fato, a cabeça vermelha e inchada, úmida de tesão escapando pelo cós, uma visão deliciosa que lhe dava ganas de devorá-lo, mas a brincadeira estava apenas começando.

Dean correu a língua pela virilha a partir do ilíaco e para baixo. Sam arrastou os pés pelo colchão até dobrar os joelhos, afastou as coxas em direção ao colchão, ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro para encontrar os olhos verdes de seu irmão brilhando de desejo, esticou a mão e tocou a pele que Dean lambia com intensidade, se acariciou sob a língua de Dean, no testículo que escapava pela lateral da calcinha e que Dean provava com a boca em deliciosas chupadas e lambidas.

"Fuga das bolas" Sam pensou e riu.

_Que foi?

_Minhas bolas estão escapamento.

Dean sorriu de volta e envolveu novamente o testículo com a língua, lambendo junto os dedos de Sam, alternando uma e outra.

_Molha... – Sam pediu roçando os dedos na boca de Dean que os sugou encharcando-os de saliva, quando Sam os retirou Dean voltou a distribuir lambidas enfiando mais o rosto entre as pernas de Sam até alcançar o períneo, puxou a calcinha de lado e o beijou ali, a língua quente e úmida correndo pra baixo, tentando se enfiar entre as nádegas e alcançar o ânus de novo, sem conseguir.

Sam juntou os dedos úmidos na cabeça do pênis, apertando devagar, bem de leve, saliva e liquido seminal fazendo brilhar a glande inchada.

Dean voltou todo o caminho com a língua, segurou Sam pelo pulso e afastou a mão que se acariciava.

_Eu! – exigiu.

Encostou os lábios e sugou a cabeça para dentro da boca, Sam soltou o ar num ruído meio chiado, Dean sorriu e deslizou mais os lábios sobre ele.

_Ahnn Dean...

Dean se dedicou a chupar o pênis com entusiasmo, adorava o sabor do sexo de Sam, adorava provar seu líquido, sentir todos os almiscares do seu corpo na ponta da língua, o agridoce de seu sêmen, o sal do seu suor, o cheiro e o gosto da sua saliva, o erótico aroma das dobras escondidas do seu corpo.

Tudo.

_Dean...porra Dean...

Dean enfiou os dedos pela perna da calcinha e manobrou o pênis para escapar pelo abertura, o acolheu mais dentro da caverna quente que era sua boca, chupando mais forte ainda, encovando as bochechas e chupando da base até a ponta, para então soltá-lo, liberando o pênis com um "pof" alto e úmido, um fio de saliva brilhante pendendo dos seus lábios até o pau, onde escorria abundante molhando os pelos morenos. Voltou a envolver os lábios e deslizar a boca até o seu próprio limite, sentindo o falo no fundo da garganta, repetindo a sucção forte, até sentir os músculos da garganta exaustos pela força e pressão.

Se dedicou a cabeça, envolveu-a toda entre os lábios num beijo quente, usando a língua primeiro para estimular o cabresto, e depois para pressionar contra o céu da boca numa simulação de mamada. Sam era particularmente sensível a esse tipo de estímulo e Dean se aproveitava disso.

_Dean, tá me matando! Puta merda, ah cara...isso... Ah porra! Como eu gosto quando você mama!

Dean voltou a escorregar a boca pelo pau engolindo o máximo que conseguia, chupando com força da base até a ponta, onde voltava a mamar com vontade.

_Deus do céu, não aguento!

Sam empurrou Dean pelos ombros, por um momento Dean pensou em resistir e continuar a dar prazer a Sam assim até ele gozar, mas olhando Sam descabelado, vermelho e ofegante, mordendo a boca e gemendo, pedindo por ele, deixou-se vencer pelo próprio desejo de possuí-lo pensando que podia lhe dar aquele prazer mais tarde. Agora precisava fodê-lo desesperadamente.

Puxou as laterais da calcinha e a arrancou do corpo do irmão, a peça caiu no chão ao lado da cama onde ficou totalmente esquecida, Dean se esticou todo até alcançar a gaveta com o lubrificante. Verteu uma quantidade generosa na mão e envolveu primeiro a cabeça do pênis se acariciando e lubrificando, depois enrolou os dedos envolta, movimentou para cima e para baixo, várias vezes. Sam mantinha os olhos pregados na mão que subia e descia ora escondendo, ora revelando a cabeça inchada e rombuda.

Quando Dean verteu mais um pouco de liquido no côncavo da mão, Sam segurou o pulso de Dean.

_Espera, eu quero por trás.

Sam se levantou virando, ficando de joelhos e de costas pra Dean, abriu o máximo que pode os joelhos sobre a cama, apoiou os antebraços na cabeceira e olhando Dean pelo espelho pediu.

_Eu quero assim Dean, por trás.

_Tá, por trás...eu gosto por trás, cara! Eu gosto.

Estendeu a mão e esfregou no vão arreganhado das nádegas de Sam.

_Ai que delicia sua bunda assim!

Sam içou o corpo um pouco e abaixou de novo, esfregando a bunda na mão de Dean.

_Mete assim tá? Me segura e mete assim!

Dean engoliu em seco, arrastou os joelhos pelo lençol até encaixar os quadris perfeitamente sob as nádegas do irmão, a cabeça do pênis mirando certeira o anel apertado. Segurou Sam pela cintura e puxou seu corpo pra baixo enquanto elevava o quadril pondo força nas coxas.

Sam se empinou pra trás gemendo quando sentiu a cabeça pressionando e abrindo suas pregas.

A dor e a ardência conhecidas o tomando, fazendo-o perder o fôlego e tentar recuar por instinto, Dean envolveu um braço na sua cintura e outro atravessando seu peito, encostou o rosto no seu ombro e beijou sua orelha sussurrando.

_Vou por bem devagarinho tá, baby?

Sam travou os dedos na madeira da cama, tentado relaxar os músculos do ânus e facilitar a penetração.

_Tá. Devagar...

Dean se empenhou em beijar seus ombros e morder a lateral de seu pescoço, arranhando a pele com a barba, fazendo Sam se arrepiar. Começou a se movimentar penetrando Sam lentamente, seus olhos se encontrando no espelho, Sam gemia e mordia os lábios para ele.

_Assim Dee, assim...

_Tá bom amor, não tá doendo?

_Pouquinho...

_É?

_Hu-hum...

Dean se projetou mais empurrando o pênis dentro dele, descolou o peito das suas costas e mirou a união perfeita entre seus corpos.

_Entrou tudo Sammy...tão gostoso...

_Isso...

Dean se puxou um mínimo e se empurrou, Sam gemeu pelo espelho. Puxou mais um tanto e se empurrou de novo, Sam abriu a boca e expirou forte.

_Dean...isso...ah...bom, bom...assim Dean...

Dean deslizou as mãos até os ombros de Sam e de lá pelos seus braços até entrelaçar seus dedos, os corpos colados ondulando num ritmo lento e contínuo, subindo e descendo, o suor molhando a seda da blusa de Sam tornando o tom num vermelho mais intenso, escorrendo pelo peito e pelas costas de Dean.

Dean se afastou a contragosto por um instante para arrancar a blusinha de Sam que foi descansar esquecida ao lado da primeira peça. Se colou nas costas dele enrolando os braços envolta do corpo forte, sua pele grudada na pele dele, seu sexo preso dentro do corpo dele, enquanto sua boca deixava beijos exigentes nos seus ombros sem nunca desgrudar o olhar pelo espelho.

Sentia sua alma misturada com a dele.

Sam jogou a cabeça pra frente deixando pender entre os ombros, Dean afastou seus cabelos com dedos delicados, se ergueu nas coxas se enfiando mais dentro dele, mordeu sua nuca enquanto corria as mãos pelo seu peito, beliscando seus mamilos, Sam se lançou e se forçou para trás, a bunda contra o púbis do irmão, os pelos roçando a sua pele por trás, sentindo a ardência e a quentura do pênis penetrando seu ânus, se ergueu segurando a mão que Dean apoiava contra seu peito, puxando o corpo para frente, sentindo-o deslizar pelo seu ânus, pra fora, se empurrou de novo pra trás, sentindo-o deslizar pra dentro. Entrando e saindo.

Seu irmão, bem dentro do seu corpo.

Gemeu olhando-se pelo espelho. Suor escorria pelo seu peito, sua testa porejava, sua respiração era rápida e curta, seus lábios pareciam secos, suas narinas fremiam. Correu os olhos pela própria imagem, até seu pênis rijo, as bolas inchadas e redondas, apertadas e quentes, soltou a mão de Dean e envolveu-as sentindo a maciez turgida, encaixou-as no côncavo da mão e apertou de leve gemendo.

Seu sexo era uma vara ardente de veias inchadas, esticado e úmido de tesão, necessitado de alívio.

"Como pode ser tão bom?"

Era sempre esse tipo de pensamento que rodava em sua mente quando Dean o penetrava e o deixava preso nesse estado de prazer desesperado, louco para se aliviar e alucinado por mais.

Tinha um prazer intenso na penetração e isso era sempre surpreendente para ele.

Sam jogou a cabeça pra trás descansando contra o ombro de Dean.

_Puta merda, adoro seu pau no meu rabo! Ah porra, que delícia Dee!

_Você gosta Sammy, gosta?

Dean esticou a mão pelo corpo dele.

_Deixa eu ver se você gosta.

Enrolou os dedos no pau e apertou.

_Tá duro Sam, tá gostando né? Tá gostoso meu pau, tá?

Sam riu de um jeito meio insano.

_Me deixa doido, cara...me fodendo assim...

Dean agarrou a cabeceira da cama com uma mão buscando apoio enquanto travava a outra na junta do quadril de Sam aumento o ritmo e a intensidade da penetração, Sam esticou um braço pra trás agarrando-o pela nádega e puxando, forçando a bunda contra o pênis sentindo o ânus golpeado mais rápido e mais forte, a outra mão correu para o pau, espremendo o membro entre os dedos, consciente de que se deslizasse a palma pelo comprimento uma única vez gozaria descontroladamente.

_Dean...ah Dean...com força! Isso...põe tudo, põe tudo! ...com força...

_Sammy...ai, aperta tanto...tão gostoso!

Dean beijou Sam com força, se enroscando nos cabelos de Sam que se grudavam no seu suor enquanto ele balançava para frente e pra trás oferecendo a bunda de um jeito descarado, pedindo para Dean por com força, suas peles deslizando e se atritando, seu pau escorregando rápido dentro do ânus apertado, escorregando fácil pela pele lubrificada em suor e óleo. Tão quente e tão macio.

Deliciosamente apertado.

Puxou Sam pelos cabelos obrigando a erguer o corpo enquanto se empinava pra trás puxando-o sobre si quase até o ponto de desequilíbrio.

_Olha Sam. Olha a gente!

Dean apoio os braços pra trás no colchão deixando Sam assumir o movimento sem despregarem o olho na imagem refletida. Sam voltou a manobrar o traseiro sobre a pelve de Dean, se tocando finalmente, Dean erguia o quadril batendo de encontro a carne dura, deslizando pra dentro conforme Sam descia contra seu pau e deslizando pra fora conforme ele subia.

-Dá Sam...dá pra mim...assim...assim...dá gostoso, dá!

_Dean...Deanahnnnn...annhnnndeannnn...

Dean viu Sam estremecer e arquejar, saboreou a visão da mão envolta no pênis deslizando rápido para cima até a glande e para baixo até a base, várias vezes até ele gemer trancando os dentes, espremendo a cabeça do pau entre os dedos, com força enquanto um jato de líquido perolado respingava na madeira escura da cabeceira da cama, onde gotas grandes se formaram para escorrer em filetes longos enquanto Sam ainda estremecia, apertando a boca, mordendo os lábios e cerrando as sobrancelhas, soltando pequenos "ohs" ofegantes.

Dean abandonou todo o controle que restava no seu corpo e se lançou pra frente pesando contra as costas de Sam fazendo-o se curvar contra a madeira, agarrou-o pelos quadris e se firmou ali metendo com força, se deixando levar pelo calor sufocante das entranhas de Sam, pelo cheiro delicioso que ele exalava, pelo sabor do seu suor, pregou os dentes no seu ombro e meteu sem nenhum cuidado dentro dele em estocadas curtas e rápidas, as pontas dos dedos se enfiando na carne da cintura, tatuando sua posse em pontos arroxeados.

Gemeu seu orgasmo contra a pele salgada do ombro do irmão.

_Sammy...Sam...ahnnnsammmm...

**Parte Dois**

Dean tocou com as pontas dos dedos as pequenas manchas que deixou na pele de Sam, meio contrafeito.

_Te machuquei.

_Não machucou Dean.

_Vai ficar dolorido.

Sam sorriu de leve, estavam deitados na cama de frente um para o outro.

_Não ligo, gosto quando você me marca. Gosto de olhar, me faz lembrar que eu sou seu e que você meu!

A expressão de contrariedade de Dean se desfez e seu sorriso iluminou seu rosto todo, fazendo seus olhos brilharem. Sam sorriu também.

_Que foi?

Sam perguntou por que o sorriso de Dean se tornou meio maroto e Sam que o conhecia bem demais percebeu que tinha mais alguma coisa ali.

Dean se levantou e caminhou até o outro lado da cama, mexeu na gaveta do criado mudo, pegou alguma coisa, voltou e se sentou sobre as coxas de Sam, os joelhos de cada lado do seu quadril, escondendo a mão atrás das costas.

_O que você tem ai Dean? –Sam perguntou tentando alcançar sua mão, Dean esquivou e trocou o objeto de mão, enlaçou os braços atrás do pescoço dele e voltou a falar.

_Sam...quer casar comigo?

E riu de modo descontraído como se estivesse fazendo uma brincadeira, Sam piscou os olhos demorando um segundo para entender a pergunta, na sequência percebeu também a seriedade em seu olhar e a insegurança do sorriso que Dean exibia.

Dean abriu a mão na frente do seu rosto mostrando um anel exatamente igual ao seu.

_Dean, oque?

_Eu queria te dar faz tempo, mas não achava um jeito.

Sam pegou o anel admirando-o contra a luz.

_É igualzinho ao seu, como conseguiu?

Dean se levantou do colo dele e se sentou na cama, de frente para ele, Sam encolheu as pernas e dobrou os joelhos para lhe dar espaço. Ficaram assim de frente um para o outro, de pernas cruzadas, muito próximos, cabeças juntas, admirando a joia que reluzia na palma da mão de Sam.

_Mandei fazer.

_Cara, é lindo! –Sam observou mais de perto, estreitando os olhos, tinha alguma coisa gravada por dentro, leu em voz alta.

"_Seu para sempre – DW"_

_Queria te dar alguma coisa pra sei lá...poder lembrar de nós. Tipo, não é uma aliança de verdade, claro...é só um anel...esse negócio de casar...é brincadeira.

Dean mordia os lábios e olhava por baixo dos cílios, de um jeito que só fazia quando estava encabulado ou inseguro.

_Se preferir posso trocar por uma carteira...

Tentou sorrir e fazer troça, mas só conseguiu parecer mais encabulado ainda.

Sam ficou olhando o anel por muito tempo, depois puxou Dean pela nuca e o beijou firme.

_Eu quero casar com você Dean!

Colocou o anel na palma da mão de Dean e estendeu a sua própria mão para ele.

Dean colocou o anel no dedo de Sam de maneira quase reverente, depois o beijou.

_Se eu pudesse eu casava mesmo com você, Sam. De verdade!

_Dean...

_Hum?

_...pra mim é de verdade!

Dean permaneceu olhando-o, perdido na imensidão de seu amor, com um milhão de palavras presas na garganta. Ao fim, percebeu que só havia uma coisa que precisava ser dita.

_Eu te amo Sam.

_Eu sei neném! Eu também te amo.

_Fim_

SxD

Para Bia que consegue ser tão doce quanto um beijo do Dean!

Para Totosay que consegue ser mais perva do que eu! (desculpe, sei que prometi para o fim de semana mas não deu)

Para Jen, que eu amo! (minha Nenezinha)

Para Tah que está sempre comigo!

E para todos que eu estou decepcionando com a falta de "Lembranças", mas que mesmo assim não desistem de mim!

Muito obrigada!


	2. Chuveiro ou cama?

Eu definitivamente tenho as leitoras mais incríveis do mundo. Meninas, vocês são o máximo!

E a caixinha de escrever putaria tá vazando pelas beiradas!

-SxD-

Sam rolou na cama despertando lentamente, abriu os olhos e piscou contra a luz da manhã, ainda meio sonolento esticou o braço e passou a mão pelo colchão, a marca e o cheiro do corpo de Dean ainda estavam ali, se esticou mais um pouco e agarrou o travesseiro dele puxando para baixo da cabeça, enterrou o rosto no tecido macio, bocejou alto, esfregou o nariz captando o aroma, sorriu e bocejou alto de novo, se acomodou decidindo se levantava ou tentava dormir mais um pouquinho. Ruídos vindos pela porta aberta do banheiro despertaram sua atenção, olhou na direção e vislumbrou uma parte do corpo dele se movendo por ali, as costas nuas, uma toalha enrolado no quadril.

Levantou e caminhou pelo quarto sem se preocupar em cobrir sua nudez, invadiu o banheiro cruzando o olhar com o dele pelo espelho, o abraçou por trás pousando um beijo em sua orelha, único lugar que não estava coberto pelo creme de barbear.

_Oi branquelo!

Acariciou seu ventre com a mão, pousou um beijo no seu pescoço, correu os lábios até o ombro, estalou beijinhos ali.

_Oi, acordou finalmente? Pensei que fosse dormir o dia todo!

Sam bocejou contra seu ombro.

_Cansado...

Dean sorriu metido.

_É, desculpa se eu te esgotei...

Sam voltou a beijar seu pescoço e roçou de leve sua ereção matinal na bunda dele.

_Esgotou nada...- sussurrou sorrindo também.

_Humm...tem certeza?

_Hu-hum...absoluta – continuou se esfregando de leve, para lá e pra cá, num ritmo lento, se balançando um pouco e balançando Dean, enquanto corria a boca pela curva do ombro sardento - Já tomou banho?

_Não...fazendo a barba...por que?

_Nada...

Dean continuou se barbeando enquanto conversavam pelo espelho, sua concentração falhando quando Sam deslizou a mão pelo seu ventre, seus olhares se cruzaram pelo espelho e desceram até a mão que repousava contra a pele clara do estômago, o anel brilhando no dedo de Sam, tão novo, tão repleto de significados.

Dean pousou sua mão sobre a dele tocando o anel com carinho, envolveu a mão dele com a sua, entrelaçou os dedos, seus olhos voltaram a se encontrar, o sorriso brotando espontâneo entre eles.

Sam escorregou mais pela pele dele até tocar a maciez do seu sexo ainda flácido escondido embaixo da toalha, apertou de leve.

_Sammy, vou cortar minha jugular desse jeito.

Sam riu e se despediu de seu ombro dando uma mordida mais forte e um apertão mais veemente no seu pênis.

_Chega pra lá, deixa eu escovar os dentes.

Dean deu um passo para o lado abrindo espaço na pia pequena.

Sam terminou de escovar os dentes e encostou o quadril na pedra fria observando Dean terminar de se barbear.

_Dá aqui... – pediu – ...deixa eu!

Com cuidado e gentileza terminou de barbear Dean conferindo a pele recém raspada com as costas da mão e depois roçando o rosto de leve, conforme ia tirando a espuma.

_Hum, macio!

Dean fechou os olhos sorrindo.

_Você que tá arranhando agora.

Sam se voltou para o espelho esfregando a mão pelo queixo, sentindo os pelos fartos da barba de dois dias cobrindo parte do rosto.

_É, acho que eu vou fazer também.

Dean se abraçou a ele e esfregou o rosto na sua bochecha.

_Não precisa.

Sam sorriu e completou o movimento esfregando a barba na sua orelha e pescoço depois se afastou ainda sorrindo, passou as mãos pelos braços dele se deliciando com a visão dos pelos completamente arrepiados, seguiu pelos ombros, desceu pelo peito até os mamilos eriçados e duros, esfregando-os com as palmas das mãos, se curvou sobre ele e esticou a ponta da língua lambendo num movimento circular, uma mão desceu pela frente até entre as pernas e a outra escorregou pelo bunda puxando o corpo forte contra si, voltou a esfregar a barba no pescoço, o virou de costas sem deixar de se roçar contra a pele sedosa, puxando seu quadril contra seu sexo há muito desperto, ainda acariciando-o por sobre a toalha, esfregou a barba na nuca e depois mordeu.

_Você gosta disse, né? Fica todo arrepiado ...seus pelinhos... tão bonitinho aqui na nuca...- e voltou a passar o queixo áspero na pele do pescoço, desceu pelo músculo trapézio e voltou arranhando o omoplata até a coluna, arranhou de novo até a nuca, onde colocou os lábios e chupou a pele com força.

Dean gemeu e esticou os braços para trás tocando-o nos quadris e descansado o corpo contra seu peito.

_Hum...é, dá um arrepio gostoso...me dá tesão.

_Dá tesão? Aqui na nuca? Bem assim?

Sam perguntou voltando a morder e esfregar a barba na pele dele que se arrepiava toda.

_É...assim... – Dean respondeu baixinho entre gemidos.

Sam voltou a esfregar a barba contra a pele sensível do pescoço dele que já começava a avermelhar.

_Chuveiro ou cama? – perguntou depois de um tempo de beijos e carinho, soprando as palavras no côncavo da sua orelha de um jeito rouco e intimo, aproveitando para enfiar a língua ali e lamber.

_Cama – Dean devolveu num sussurro.

Sam desfez o nó e soltou a toalha no chão, envolveu seu sexo agora quase totalmente desperto, com a mão, esfregou de leve pra cima e pra baixo, a pele seca puxou e repuxou, Sam levou a mão até a boca, olhando Dean pelo espelho, lambeu a palma e encharcou de saliva, voltou a envolvê-lo com a mão agora úmida, deslizou por toda a extensão até a base e de novo até a ponta, lambeu a palma da mão de novo e voltou a envolvê-lo.

Seu olhar nunca abandonando o olhar de Dean pelo espelho, prendendo-o de um jeito íntimo, intenso, erótico e dominador.

_Deus do céu, a gente trepou a noite inteira e eu ainda estou morrendo de vontade de você. – Sam gemeu desesperado o virando e empurrando pela porta do banheiro, beijando sua boca, forçando seu corpo a caminhar de costas através do quarto, jogando-o na cama.

Dean se arrastou pelo colchão até estar no meio da cama, se apoio nos cotovelos olhando Sam parado em pé, saboreou a visão deliciosa do pênis enorme e duro apontando para cima, quase colado ao ventre, a pele vermelha e esticada, pulsando de tesão.

Dean escorregou o pé pelo lençol, dobrando o joelho, esticou de novo a perna, a planta do pé deslizando para cima e para baixo, acariciando o tecido lentamente, relaxou a perna levemente dobrada contra o colchão, as coxas só um pouco aberta, deitou na cama e esparramou os braços numa entrega total.

_O que você quer fazer Sammy?

Perguntou de um jeito inocente, piscando devagar e mordendo o lábio.

Tocou seu próprio abdômen e acariciou com as pontas dos dedos o caminho de pelos até seu baixo ventre, enrolou os dedos no emaranhado louro, massageou mais para baixo, a palma da mão contra os pelos, o indicador massageando a virilha de um lado, os outros dedos do outro, o pênis brotando duro entre eles.

_Quer dar? – segurou o pênis pela base, descolando a ereção dura do ventre e balançou para ele, oferecendo o falo de um jeito obsceno, depois subiu as mãos até o peito e apertou entre os dedos os mamilos rosados e enrugados de excitação _ ou quer me comer?

_Oh! Puta que pariu...

Sam se jogou sobre ele, enfiando as mãos grandes por baixo das suas coxas e erguendo, tentando se encaixar entre elas, todo desajeitado.

_Vou te comer, cara...preciso te comer agora!

Dean gargalhou e o empurrou pelos ombros.

_Calma, não vou fugir!

Sam riu também do seu próprio desespero.

_Não vai mesmo!

Se ajoelhou entre as coxas abertas dele e empurrou-as para cima, contra o peito.

_Abre assim ... de frango assado, neném...assim...quero você bem aberto para mim...

Sam enfiou dois dedos na boca e molhou encharcando de saliva, esfregou os dedos no ânus exposto, juntou saliva na boca de novo, colheu e esfregou nele novamente, depois acariciou a fenda enrugada com a ponta do dedo para cima e pra baixo, lambeu a poupa do dedão e usou para escovar os pelos penteando-os para fora do anel rosado, alisou o meio de novo com a ponta do polegar massageando pra dentro sem entrar, só pressionando, Dean forçou os músculos e abriu um pouco o ânus, sabendo o quanto Sam enlouquecia com esse movimento. Sam forçou mais o dedão e empurrou até a primeira falange para dentro dele. Empurrou e puxou, empurrou de novo mais um pouco e forçou o polegar contra a parede do esfíncter pressionando e soltando, balançando o dedo dentro dele bem rápido, várias vezes seguidas.

Dean gemeu e puxou mais as coxas com as mãos.

Sam retirou o dedão e substitui por dois dedos, a mão outra envolvendo os testículos, tateou suavemente dentro dele se aprofundando em movimentos lentos e circulares até encontrar o ponto macio, levemente arredondado, sentindo o contorno da próstata. Acariciou bem de leve, fazendo Dean estremecer com os toques e arfar apertando as coxas com os dedos.

_Ah!.. porra Sammy...

_Que foi, ficou com pressa agora é? Relaxa que eu to só começando...

Sam se curvou sobre ele e segurou o pênis pela base, empurrou a cabeça contra os lábios, pousando beijos delicados enquanto continuava massageando-o por dentro, entrando e saindo com os dedos bem devagar, afundando lentamente para dentro da carne quente.

Dean segurou-o pelos cabelos e forçou seu rosto atraindo seu olhar, gostava de ver seu rosto assim, sua boca engolindo o pau, saliva morna brilhando no falo e escorrendo pelo queixo dele conforme ele escorregava a boca pra cima deixando a carne dura à mostra. A boca soltando gemidos úmidos de apreciação.

_Sammy..."cê" chupa gostoso pra caralho, cara!

_É...pra caralho!

Riu com a boca envolta dele provocando uma vibração deliciosa.

_Não vou aguentar, baby! Não vou...

Dean mais gemeu as palavras do que falou, se largando no colchão, Sam abandonou seu corpo lentamente, puxando os dedos para fora enquanto a boca subia pelo pau até deixá-lo também.

_Sam...

Dean reclamou, mas Sam não voltou a tomá-lo, levantou-se da cama e deu a volta, abaixando se e recolhendo algo do chão que Dean imaginou fosse o frasco de lubrificante, notando porém depois, que o frasco encontrava-se do seu lado da cama.

_Sammy, o que...

A pergunta morreu quando Sam segurou a peça vermelha e mostrou para ele.

_Você gostou de me fazer usar essa calcinha, Dean?

Dean ficou confuso olhando Sam em pé ao lado da cama, acompanhou com o olhar quando Sam passou os pés pela peça e vestiu a calcinha rendada novamente. Ele parecia estranhamente divertido, por um momento Dean não soube o que responder.

_Eu..eu..

_Você?

_Hein?

Sam sorriu de lado e Dean ficou mais confuso.

_Você gostou? De me ver de calcinha?

Dean correu os olhos pelo peito dele, descendo até o volume por baixo da renda, a ponta do pênis e mais um pouco saltando para fora da peça.

_Hu-hum, gostei...gostei...

Sam enfiou a mão dentro da peça envolveu as bolas e puxou para fora, com a outra mão abaixou o cós da calcinha encaixando o elástico por baixo, exibindo orgulhoso todo seu equipamento.

Subiu na cama, engatinhou pelo lençol, a calcinha mal vestida deixando tudo a descoberto, o pau e as bolas de fora, sentou-se sobre os calcanhares.

_Eu pareço uma garota, Dean?

_Hã?

_Você acha que eu pareço uma garota usando essa calcinha?

Sam se ergue nos joelhos, o mastro brilhando orgulhoso, uma mão apoiada na cabeceira da cama, toda a altura do seu tronco dentro da visão de Dean.

_Não Sammy, não parece nem um pouco!

Dean respondeu engolindo em seco.

_O que eu pareço Dean? - Sam empinou o quadril para frente e o pênis fisgou de um jeito que pareceu uma coisa viva, independente do corpo dele.

Dean estava hipnotizado pela visão.

_Dean! – Sam chamou, diversão brilhando em seus olhos

Dean desgrudou os olhos do pau pulsante.

_Eu não pareço uma garota?

_Não Sammy...

_Não...eu não pareço uma garoto, né Dean? Mesmo de calcinha eu não pareço uma garota!

_Nem um pouco Sammy...

_Sabe o que isso significa, amor?

Dean não ousava responder, apenas balançou a cabeça sem despregar os olhos da ereção de Sam.

_Significa que eu posso usar uma calcinha e ainda te foder, sabia? Te foder até você desmaiar!

Dean lambeu os lábios e acenou que sim. Definitivamente Sam não parecia uma garota, e podia pau duro e gotejando de tesão e podia muito bem cumprir a ameaça.

_O que eu pareço, Dean? O que eu sou, amor?

Sam perguntou, uma mão envolvendo as bolas e a outra segurando o pênis pela base, balançando para ele.

_ Um cara... você é um cara Sammy! – Sam ergueu as sobrancelhas como se estivesse insatisfeito com a resposta.

_Não Dean, eu não sou só um cara, eu sou um homem, _seu_ homem!

_É Sammy...

Sam se inclinou sobre ele, cobriu sua boca num beijo exigente e violento, machucando seus lábios.

_ Agora diz o que eu sou.

_Um homem...meu... – Dean engoliu em seco, lambeu os lábios e sussurrou de volta para ele, cheio de certeza e entrega – Meu homem Sammy!

_Isso Dean. Eu sou seu homem, e você é o meu!

_Sou...

Sam passou um joelho por sobre o tórax dele e se encaixou sobre seu peito, ainda segurando na cabeceira da cama se inclinou sobre seu rosto, a mão livre manobrando o falo.

_Você quer Dean?

_Quero!

_Abre a boca!

Sam deslizou por entre os lábios macios para encontrar a língua quente e úmida, Dean o agarrou pelos quadris mantendo-o firme enquanto elevava a cabeça do travesseiro para completar o movimento de felação, Sam apoiou sua cabeça segurando-o pela nuca e começou a manobrar os quadris de forma lenta e sensual se enfiando dentro da boca macia que o sugava entre gemidos.

Dean envolveu a cabeça do pênis entre os lábios e com a língua posta bem firme começou a rodeá-lo para depois golpear a cabeça com lambidas rápidas e fortes, Sam gemeu e apertou os lábios tentando se conter, Dean continuou a golpeá-lo com a língua na fenda delicada, saboreando seu líquido que vazava em abundância.

Sam se soltou dele relutantemente.

_Chega...

Escorregou pelo seu corpo, baixou a boca sobre ele e se provou na saliva abundante da boca sensual.

_Eu não ligo de vestir uma calcinha para você Dean, não ligo! Você é meu homem, por isso que eu não ligo, eu faço o que você quiser. Por que você é meu homem e eu vou fazer tudo que você quiser!

Escorregou na cama sobre ele, beijou-o de novo, as mãos tocando seu rosto, alisando seus cabelos. Mais terno, mais carinhoso.

_O que você quer Dean? Diz o que você quer amor, que eu faço! Faço qualquer coisa.

Dean o puxou com força por sobre seu corpo, entre suas pernas, empurrando a calcinha mais pra baixo que foi se enrolar pelo meio da bunda dele.

_Eu quero você, Sammy!

_Você me deixa doido, neném. Me deixa doido...

Sam o acariciou e beijou, lentamente beijou seu corpo, seu ventre, correu a boca pelas suas costelas arrancando arquejos e suspiros, roçou os dentes pela pele, sentou-se sobre os calcanhares entre suas coxas, estendeu a mão e ofereceu frasco de lubrificante que Dean não chegou a vê-lo pegar.

_Passa em mim - ordenou.

Dean se sentou na cama, as pernas abertas, Sam ajoelhado entre elas, ainda de calcinha vermelha, a peça agora toda enrolada, mas ainda expondo seu pau e suas bolas, Sam não parecia querer abrir mão dela. Dean pegou o frasco com uma mão e apertou vertendo o conteúdo no côncavo da outra, envolveu-lhe o pênis e massageou esparramando o liquido da ponta do membro até embaixo e de novo até a ponta, beijando-o e mordiscando, gemendo dentro de sua boca, uma mão enrolada no pau e a outra massageando suas costas, puxando e apertando com desespero e urgência, Sam ondulou os quadris no mesmo ritmo angustiante, alguns segundos depois segurou-o pelo pulso parando a massagem estimulante, a respiração áspera na garganta, o coração acelerado.

_Deita e passa em você.

Dean se deitou, Sam o tocou nos tornozelos e empurrou pra trás de leve, pedindo com o gesto para Dean voltar à posição de antes, tocou-o com a ponta do dedo.

_Passa aqui.. bem devagar, eu quero ver!

Dean molhou os dedos no líquido e escorregou entre as nádegas, se acariciando no ânus como Sam tinha feito antes, voltou a lambuzar os dedos e se tocou de novo. Sam não despregava os olhos dele.

_Enfia o dedo neném – Sam lambeu os lábios – enfia pra mim...isso...eu gosto de ver você fazer isso sabia? Me enche de tesão ver você assim...

Sam quase precisava cerrar os punhos para conseguir de controlar, a necessidade dele doendo no seu corpo todo, no seu sexo, na sua alma.

Dean se penetrou devagar gemendo o nome de Sam, com a outra mão acariciou seu pênis.

_Sammy, ahnnn...vem... eu preciso Sammy!

Sam se aconchegou entre as pernas dele, encaixando o quadril por baixo das nádegas, pôs as mãos nas coxas e forçou mais, mais pra trás, os joelhos dele quase tocando o peito, as coxas afastadas, o vão das nádegas aberto, o ânus exposto, se segurou com a mão trêmula de desejo incontido, encostou a cabeça na fenda quente e apertada, se empurrou sem cuidado para dentro dele arrancando um gemido de dor.

Sam deitou sobre ele, os tornozelos dele nos ombros, o corpo dele preso embaixo do seu de uma maneira que tolhia seus movimentos e o deixava totalmente vulnerável às estocadas profundas e fortes, a boca no seu ouvido.

_Eu quero meter, Dee... bem gostoso. Quero meter em você!

Dean estendeu os braços e o abraçou pelos lados do corpo sem conseguir se mexer de fato, respirando em arquejos curtos e gemidos, se sentindo totalmente dominado, perdido nas sensações que o corpo sobre o seu lhe causava, na delícia da boca suja de Sam abando obscenidades no seu ouvido. Enchendo sue corpo de prazer, calor e dor.

O peso de Sam jogado sobre ele comprimia seu tórax e apertava sua respiração, uma mão de Sam enrolava os dedos nos seus cabelos curtos puxando sua cabeça, e a outra o envolvia num abraço sufocante, Sam o prendia e apertava metendo forte e fundo, o dominando e possuindo completamente e isso era tudo que ele queria.

-Sammy...

_Você quer meter comigo, quer foder gostoso?

_Ah porra Sammy, eu quero...eu quero...

Sam puxou seus cabelos com mais força e o beijou, depois mordeu seus lábios, puxou seus cabelos forçando seu rosto a encará-lo.

_Enão fala pra mim, fala... do jeito que eu gosto! Fala!

_Sammy...ahnn...

_Fala Dean, eu quero ouvir você falando...

Dean trouxe suas mãos até os cabelos compridos, emaranhou os dedos entre eles, puxou Sam com força, devolvendo os beijos e mordidas na mesma intensidade, lambeu a boca dele, lambeu seu queixo, lambeu a linha do seu maxilar até o côncavo da orelho. Despejou seu desejo ali, do jeito que Sam gostava.

_Me fode Sam...com força... me fode...bem gostoso...com força...

_Ahnnn Deus...neném, que delícia.. que delícia...

_Sammy, tão bom assim...vai...me fode, não para...ah que gostoso...isso Sammy, assim...ah...Sam...

_Você gosta neném, assim? Com força? Diz que gosta...

_Eu gosto Sammy, eu gosto...ah porra! Eu gosto...com você, Sammy...eu gosto...

Sam continuou metendo com força alternando as estocadas diretas e profundas com penetrações mais lentas, escorregando o pau dentro do ânus apertado rebolando a bunda, atingindo Dean por dentro de um jeito diferente a cada penetração.

_... mais Sammy, fode bem assim...ohdeussammmm...que gostoso..._aíSammydessejeito..sam...ahm_

Dean o puxou novamente e beijou, choramingando de prazer, gozou sem ao menos se tocar, travando o corpo envolta dele, os músculos do esfíncter apertando e prendendo Sam de um jeito quase doloroso, Sam se ergueu sem deixar de meter, segurando seu quadril e mantendo-o, envolveu o pênis dele e ordenhou arrancando até a última gota de esperma, enquanto Dean ainda pinoteava de prazer contra o colchão, levou os dedos lambuzados de porra até a boca e lambeu, depois esfregou nos lábios.

Sam se curvou sobre ele e esfregou os lábios sujos de sêmen na boca dele, enquanto sentia seu próprio orgasmo crescendo, formando uma bola no seu baixo ventre, se esparramando pelo seu sexo, tomando seus sentidos, se acumulando embaixo da pele.

_Vou gozar...vou gozar dentro de você...ahnnn...

_Vem baby, vem pra mim...

Dean o abraçou e o puxou contra seu ombro enrolando as pernas na sua cintura, forçando os músculos íntimos envolta dele, apertando o pênis para aumentar seu prazer. Para lhe mostrar que lhe pertencia.

_Ahnn...vou gozar...vou te encher de porra... Deannn...

_Isso...vem...

_AhnnnDeannnn...meu...meu...ahnnn...

Sam se esvaiu em espasmos e tremores, esmagando-o num abraço desesperado, gemendo e apertando, beijando e lambendo, esticando o corpo e retesando os músculos, chamando por ele.

_Dee..._Deannahnnnnnnnnn.. _

Sam soltou o corpo sobre Dean arrancando um gemido dele, Dean o abraçou e cobriu seu rosto de beijos enquanto ele ainda respirava rápido e raso.

-Eu te amo Sammy, eu te amo...

Sam sorria de olhos fechados oferecendo o rosto pra ele beijar, a contragosto se içou de cima dele desencaixando seus corpos, deitando-se de lado, esticou a mão e o puxou pela cintura, aconchegando seus corpos de novo, sua perna entre as pernas dele, seu peito colado ao dele, sua boca beijando a boca dele.

Se deixou ficar assim abraçado a ele, recebendo seus beijos, gastando o tempo que podiam ter juntos assim, longe dos perigos do mundo, nos braços um do outro.

Sam deslizou a mão pelo seu braço de Dean, segurou a mão dele, beijou os dedos um a um, depois beijou o anel que ele usava e que agora tinha um par na sua própria mão, sorriu.

_Sabia que pelas estatísticas o sexo diminui depois do casamento?

_Não com a gente!

_Definitivamente não com a gente! Não com essa sua imaginação!

Sam riu e esticou a mão para a peça de roupa inusitada que ainda vestia, desajeitadamente deslizou-a pelas pernas até tirá-la, esticou a calcinha com as mãos, riu meio incrédulo.

_Você tem cada uma.

_Você gostou!

_Hu-hum, gostei. Você sabe que eu gosto dessas fantasias que você inventa.

Dean tomou a calcinha das mãos dele e sorrindo esfregou a peça no rosto.

_Vou guardar sua calcinha de lembrança Sammy!

_Safado!

_Ó quem fala!

_Dean?

_Hum?

Sam não respondeu, apenas abriu o sorriso virando de barriga pra cima encarando o teto, com expressão divertida.

_Que foi Sam?

_Tá me devendo uma.

_Oque?

_Uma fantasia. A próxima é minha...

Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas para ele, esperou que ele dissesse o que estava pensando, porém Sam não deu sinal de que iria responder, só abriu mais o sorriso.

_Tá pensando no que?

Sam se virou para ele e sua expressão lhe pareceu muito maliciosa.

_Sammy...

Sam riu divertido do ar assustado de Dean.

_Que foi? Tá com medo, amor?

_Hein?

_Tá com medo de mim?

_Na-não! – Dean gaguejou, não estava com medo, só estava...bem, talvez um pouco receoso, mas só um pouco.

Sam sorriu mostrando os dentes e seu sorriso não era o sorriso doce que Dean se acostumou a receber depois do sexo.

_Pois devia!

_Sammy...o que você tá pensando em fazer comigo.

Sam levantou as sobrancelhas para ele enigmático, beijou-o de leve, levantou da cama com leveza, andou pelo quarto rumo ao banheiro, parou na porta e olhou para trás.

Seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente e seu sorriso parecia predatório, Dean se ergueu nos cotovelos.

_Porra Sammy, o que você vai fazer?

_Você nem imagina, neném!

E bateu a porta.

_Tô fodido...

Fim

?


End file.
